Cold Shoulder
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: Glimmer shivered at the wind and looked up at Cato, seeing him swing around his sword, his body generating sexiness. She smiled seductively at him. "Maybe you can help warm me up?" Cato/Glimmer One-Shot


Cold Shoulder

"Damn why did they have to make it so hot!" Glimmer moaned, fanning herself with a manicured hand. Cato just looked at her slightly annoyed. "Well if you didn't wear your jacket maybe it wouldn't be so hot," She looked at him and smiled. "True. Wanna help me take it off?" His eyes didn't grow big like the other boys when she offered to take her clothes off, he actually was very calm about her offer. "Maybe later," he yawned. Glimmer pouted and he could see how mad that made her and tried to hide a smile. Glimmer walked up to him and unzipped her jacket slowly, flipping her hair in the process. Cato just smiled. "I could really use your help," She teased, almost done unzipping her jacket. He was doing the complete opposite, seeing as the sun was setting and the Gamemakers would change the temperature to freezing like they did every night. "You might want to put it back on actually." He warned her, zipping his jacket up. But she ignored him and slipped her grey v-neck over her shoulders. "Aw that's better. Don't you think?" She batted her eyes, putting her hands on her bare hips and pretending to act innocent. Cato looked at her, how smooth and flawless her skin was, the shapely curves. He could look but not touch; there was no time for love in the arena.

Glimmer worked her way to her pants, slowly taking them off to reveal her sexy, silk smooth legs. Everything she did she tried to be seductive about, she paraded in front of Cato, dancing around him, running her hands up his chest and kissing him on the neck. But Cato was right, the weather was immediately dropping to below zero and she couldn't help but shiver, goose bumps running up her toned arms and legs. She ignored the cold and still tried showing off in front of Cato, practicing throwing knives and spears, shooting arrows. But he wasn't paying attention as she stretched in front of him, doing the splits, bending over, even asking him to help her stretch he said no. He just swung his sword around, shabbing at nothing. Glimmer pouted and finally gave up, shuggishly walking over and sitting against the base of a tree trunk. Maybe he was gay. Yeah that's it! Glimmer tried thinking of excuses of why he wasn't into her. But even after all the excuses; she was still sad about it. Cato was a handsome, strong, sexy, funny. Everything she was looking for. Instead of someone using her for her body, if he ever became interested it would be because of her personality.

Glimmer watched him as he stabbed at trees. He caught her gaze and smirked, "Put your clothes back on." "I- I don't w-w-want to-o." Glimmer stuttered, bringing her shaky knees up to her chest, immediately wrapping her arms around them. Cato rolled his eyes and went back to swinging his sword around, but every once in a while would look at her. He saw her shiver, how her perfect lips started to turn blue, her skin turning from soft to hard. She eventually leaned against the tree trunk, hugging herself as tight as she could and tried falling asleep.

Cato heard her shivering in her sleep and walked over to her, sitting down beside her. He took off his huge jacket and covered Glimmer as best as he could. He wrapped his arm around her and molded his body around hers to warm her. Glimmer was so beautiful when she wasn't trying so hard to get his attention. Cato always had his eye on her, but defiantly enjoyed her dances for him, but they were just two people at the wrong place at the wrong time. He leaned his head down on hers and heard her sigh in relief, feeling her arm wrap around his torso and literately climb onto him. Glimmer snuggled with him for a couple seconds. "I thought you'd never come over here,"

Cato chuckled and hugged Glimmer closer to his body, resting his hand on her hip that was hidden under his jacket. He looked down at her, looking into her sparkling green eyes. "You were just too tempting,"

*Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. I hope you liked it :) If there's a couple you'd like me to do or anything just let me know. THANK YOU :)


End file.
